Emergency evacuation systems may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other suitable means of egress for passengers. Fuselage-mounted evacuation systems may include a fabric retention device, often referred to as a “soft cover,” to secure the evacuation slide within a storage container or packboard. The soft cover may have two fabric panels attached to the container to form a lid. The fabric panels may be laced together using speed lacing. For example, a daisy chain configuration, culminating in a final loop with a removable release pin located in the final loop, may be employed to secure the fabric panels. Upon removal of the release pin from the final loop, the panels may open and the evacuation slide may deploy. A location of the final loop and the release pin may vary between evacuation systems. Accordingly, a device capable of removing release pins at a multitude of locations is desired.